


The Incantation

by Barbayat



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bouncing Dicks, Crack, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbayat/pseuds/Barbayat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of battle Skeletor pulls out his ultimate trump: The scroll with the spell of ultimate doom. However, the spell has a totally unexpected turn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incantation

**Author's Note:**

> I just could not resist this prompt and I wanted to write some porn with Skeletor anyway. Btw, this is not beta-read because who would even care about SpaG with this (except me - I tried finding all the mistakes - but I won't have succeeded)?
> 
> Either way: This is taking this prompt literally.

"He-Man," Skeletor yelled, "Prepare to meet your ultimate doom."

The Lord of the Night unrolled the ancient scroll of the demon sorcerer Gornak; he was emboldened by the feeling that this time he had finally found a way to beat his enemy. This time it was going to work and the spell would destroy He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. Cackling gleefully in excitement Skeletor let his sight glisten over the ancient parchment. The ink had faded a bit in places but the words were still readable.

To finish the spell Skeletor had retreated to a couple of large human sized rocks on a hilltop. Below him He-Man was swinging his sword against his robot drone army while the monster warriors re-grouped to keep him from reaching the Overlord of Evil.

"Ha, Skeletor you'll never win," He-Man laughed as he swung his sword at another robot warrior and the keg shaped bottom half was separated from it's upper body with the two arms wildly twisting about as the sword damaged something at the machine's core. With a crash and electric wiring it plummet to the uneven ground joining its smashed up metal buddies.

Normally, Skeletor would be cursing at the inability of his robot soldiers to be useful but now the Lord of Destruction was speaking the incantation on the scroll. It was written in the tongue of the ancients and while it was not a language Skeletor was familiar with, he had done enough research to understand that this would bring forth many a death in multitude from the bowels of hell. He was aware the translation was off by a bit but that would hardly matter.

"Miku eku fikku, legosu - emontu, fortuduiu, "Skeletor began reading the scroll.

To his left stood Evil-Lyn and at his right side his old mentor Hordak: if necessary both would serve as the last line of defence. Them and the huge purple feline that lay on his feet and licked his paws. Since the Master of Deadly Pets had the brilliant idea to mate his large guardian panther to other big cats to get an army of dangerous felines to sick on anyone in his way, Phantor had been very tired, but at least for now Skeletor's feet were quite warm. Hordak had pointed out that dogs were easier to train but Skeletor had always been more a cat person. 

The Possessor of Scrolls most evil continued to the incantation as He-Man was fighting off Blade and Whiplash. Both were doing a great job at keeping the Master of the Universe occupied. Blade was always good for keeping He-man at bay for a few minutes. Even though Skeletor was busy with pronunciation he kept thinking that maybe involving Whiplash in the fight was not a good idea. 

Almost immediately Skeletor was was proven right: He-man grabbed the lizard man's tail and began whirling him around with that magic superhuman strength given to him by the Sword of Greyskull. When He-Man let go, Whiplash crashed into Blade knocking both swords out of his hand and the one-eyed fighter on his ass. It did not matter, Skeletor was on the few last lines of the incantation.

"Suphu mijuku razu robanu cocuru skuparu," Skeletor continued to read out loud. In excitement his eyes glowed an even bright red.

While the Master of the Macabre went on to finish the last rows, behind him Hordak turned to Eve-Lyn and asked irritated. "Did he just said cocuru skuparu?"

Enthusiastically, Evil-Lyn nodded. "Yes, he did," almost breathless with excitement herself she sighed. "Death from the bowels of hell."

Horrified, Hordak shook his head. That's not what those words mean. Trust me, I know the ancient tongue." Which he did but when had his former pupil ever asked?

But at this moment it was already too late, the Lord of the Night had finished and instantly the sky became darker, heavy clouds pulled up and thunder rumbled above them. Skeletor spread his arms open wide and engaged in the maddest maniacal laughter possible.

He-Man paused in motion and looked around, his sword ready to strike at everything that would come at him. At the same time, Hordak quickly grabbed a shield and pulled Evil-Lyn under it. "Watch it, you perv," she yelled and wanted to get rid of Hordak's hand firmly grabbing her right boob in the process. 

A loud smacking noise interrupted her complaint and at the same time Skeletor stopped his laughter. They saw that something had bounced into his face. After it hit the ground it bounced right up and aimed it self again at the Lord of Destruction. It was not the only object that had fallen down, more smacks and thuds were heard. Twenty, fifty, hundred and more. For a while all over the field splashing noises were heard.

Within maybe seconds the monster warriors and He-Man and his companions alike began protesting, as various large fleshy objects bounced against them. Evil-Lyn was stunned as she realised what it was that jumped against her butt and aimed itself to hit her crotch. Hordak had moved the shield in front of their faces and regular smashing noises were heard. 

Skeletor yelled, "What is"-SPLASH -"this"-SPLASH-"madness?"

"How did you translate that scroll?" Hordak scolded his former pupil, "you just conjured up an army of cocks from the sky!"

In the mean time, Evil-Lyn used the opportunity to cast a force shield bubble around them. They're were still a bunch of the little things bouncing around inside of it that aiming themselves at each of their three backsides and whatever opening they had to offer. However, Skeletor angrily zapped a bunch of them with his magic and Hordak blasted a few more away after he had lowered the shield. 

"I saw that," he whispered after his last blast to Evil-Lyn who shrugged off his remark asking with a innocent voice: "What?"

Hordak was of course referring to having seen her grabbing a number of the dicks jumping around and putting them in a bag, which was twisting rather violently as Evil-Lyn had put it over he shoulders and left the lower half resting against her butt. The cocks jumped against it again and again. She played it cool.

Hordak sighed and said: "The dicks you put in your bag."

"Pure scientific curiosity!" Evil-Lyn said and then smiled broadly.

Skeletor was lamenting the loss of certain victory right on his finger. Free form attacks and wiuth the shield gone he could see the results of his spell. He saw see He-Man, who was swinging his sword fighting off hundreds of the eight inch mini monsters plunging themselves against He-Man's ass and into his face. Since the brunt of the cock army was attacking their enemy and due to him not being covered in many clothes they constantly heard the splashing of flesh whacking against flesh.

"What is this devilry?" He-Man yelled whilst chopping the little penises in half that lodged themselves in the vicinity of his face.

Hordak and Evil-Lyn grinned. Having not been hit the face by those erect man parts, found it nothing but hilarious. It was an amusing sight. Soon all the remaining dicks had knocked out everyone by slaps into the face and head, but only a handful remained with the unconscious persons. The dicks were persistently dry-humping their victims through their clothes. The rest tried to barrage their way into He-Man's tight fur pants and between the tightly closed teeth.

"Why would the great mage Gornak, design such a spell? Why would anyone lie about what it does?" Skeletor wondered secretly hoping that those jumping dicks would finish off his enemy anyway even though so far He-Man successful had withstood hundreds of cocks slapping against his jaws, mouth and nose.

It seemed like this was a battle He-Man was losing: for the very first time ever he was backing off. Step by step he walked back towards the wind-rider, the cocks followed him. They got more vicious in their attacks and also more speedy. Swinging the magic sword around, a great number of them fell and their blood drenched the ground beneath him.

At this point Skeletor had forgotten the penises that had landed in his face. He joined Hordak and Evil-Lyn who already were having hard time holding their laughter in. 

"What He-Man? Is a little bit dick too much for you?" Skeletor yelled as he roared with laughter. His enemy was already looking reddish in the face, especially around the lips, from where the cocks had bounced off his face. 

The hero of Eternia grabbed an unconscious Man-at-Arms who was continuously dry-humped by six penises of which two bounced on top of his face and four more wiggled around his butt. Of course, He-Man could not leave his friends behind. A great deal more of them lay on the battle field with dicks humping them. The Warriors for Evil were less lucky, while Skeletor and his two second in commands were save under sorceress' spell, nobody stopped them from getting dry humped or even worse: Whiplash had landed with his back on the equally unconscious Blade which left the reptile man with his head hanging down leaving his mouth open. While a number of dicks did dry hump him, one by one began pounding into his mouth until they shook and a stream of sticky semen shot from them into the defenceless opening. Evil-Lyn had also figured out that by stroking the dicks in her bag, that they were calming down.

He-Man saw this as well after he had killed off a number of the little bouncy fiends; but killing so many did him no good: Another thunder crack was heard and more penises rained down from the sky. Some preyed on the unconscious people but the majority kept launching themselves at nearly nude warrior. He brought many more down with sword but he was also getting dizzy and he realised that his comrades were still under assault. He barely managed to drag Man-at-arms to the wind rider and just knew he would needed to change strategies.

"You'll pay for this, Skeletor!" He-Man shook his fist at the Lord of Unconventional Battle Spells before planting his sword into the ground freeing both his hands. He then dropped his pants and leaned over on the wind-rider. Evil-Lyn whistled at the sight of the magnificently shaped behind and Skeletor and Hordak were besides themselves with joy.

"Haha, yes go for it!" Hordak mockingly cheered the blonde warrior on.

"Aw, He-Man always putting out for his friends," Skeletor agreed, clearly having a hard time standing given how much his body shook with laughter.

It might not have been the ultimate doom but being able to watch He-Man subduing the army of penises by spreading his legs and bending over was something they were sure they would never forget even before the show itself started. They all stepped forward to the edge of the force field shielding them as the first couple of cocks jumped up trying to lodge themselves against the exposed butt-hole. He-Man grunted while also taking a penis in each hand stroking them with a firm grip. He could not do much more than grunt, as his mouth was filled by cock after cock.

His enemies heard him groan louder as the first of the dicks buried himself deep inside thrusting in out him fast and violent driven by unholy magic. Midway through that He-Man had to give on the hand-job plan as he needed to hold himself up by grabbing the wind-rider tightly. The army of dicks of was greedily working him over good.

Fascinated and quite taken with the display the three prodigies of evil stopped commenting soon to listen to the sound of He-Man catching for breath and sputter whenever one of the cocks was done and fell limply to the ground only to make way for the next one. The moans and groans escaping through the dick filled mouth were also worth hearing. Even though it looked quite unpleasant they were sure that in between they heard sounds of pleasure escape as well, even before they saw yet another penis join the fight.

"That is an impressive erection," Evil-Lyn commented when they saw the effects of the continuous prostate stimulation on He-Man. The evil sorceress licked her lips and could not deny this display was quite arousing.

"This might not be death from below;" Hordak said his voice sounding a bit hoarse, "but it is so much better!"

"Haha," Skeletor replied sounding a bit breathless. "Looks like he is dying bit right now."

Indeed, the moans got more frequent and then He-Man plummeted to his knees, letting go of he wind-rider and showing them now a side view of how he was getting fucked front and centre by a seemingly unending wave of dicks who eagerly bounced around and against him waiting for their turn.

"Almost makes you jealous," Evil-Lyn said as she grabbed her breast without really noticing it. The sight alone had made her feel so aroused that she could feel the wetness between her legs. She was not exactly alone in that, only that Hordak and Skeletor were showing how much they liked what was going on by the growing bulge in their pants.

"Almost," Hordak agreed and pulled her closer again. At first Evil-Lyn was going to protest when Hordak pulled her against him, she moaned instead. The promise that pressed itself against her butt, was quite inviting and made her forget that she was not that happy with him being around in the first place. Staring over to He-Man coping as well as he could with the onslaught of his enemy, Evil-Lyn was surprised when she felt bony hand around her neck.

It had been some time since she had last felt that grip and it made her turn her head and look at Skeletor, Evil-Lyn's tongue licked seductively over her lips.

"Aren't we pretty eager tonight?" Skeletor asked her. 

"I'm not the only one," she declared staring down to his crotch. 

The luscious witch was never shy when it came to sex also the screams usually coming out of her bedroom where from those unluckily prisoners she had brought up to satisfy her lust and sadistic needs. However, with Skeletor it was different. Power always had this effect to her and when it came to the Overlord of Evil, she just needed to submit. It was that simple. So when Skeletor gave a nod to Hordak and she found herself pushed to the ground she did not mind.

Looking sideways she saw He-Man in a quite similar position was brimming with excitement.

"This is like the best spell you've ever cast," Hordak told his former pupil as he was undoing the back of Evil-Lyn's body.

"I'm learning this incantation by heart," Skeletor agreed. The spell would not only be able to bring down their enemies it would also provide marvellous entertainment. As he was indulging himself with visions of the future where he sat on the throne while his enemies were being taken on by the armies of dicks he would conjure to keep them subdued, he undid his pants. A large blue bone emerged from the black pants that slid to the ground.

Bringing it closer to Evil-Lyn's lips was all it took, she let her tongue twirl around the head, coating it with saliva before she took him into her mouth. Skeletor moaned in ecstasy. He usually preferred the unwilling prisoners in his dungeon but there was no denying that his evil sorceress knew so much better what she was doing. The was no harm in occasionally indulging her, especially not in this situation, when all of them were so turned on.

Hordak was pressing his hard erection against her smooth, hard ass. "Soon you won't have to be jealous any more," he promised and positioned himself at the right angle to thrust.

The sorceress was panting hard, breathing only through her nose, as she felt the massive cock press itself against her tight hole. Evil-Lyn was not sure why she had never cared much for Hordak. It certainly could not be his lack of proper lips as Skeletor lacked those either. Whether it was just him or his species he was huge. 

The mere notion of getting worked over with a huge dick herself was making her relax. It still hurt when Hordak forced his erection inside her but in just the right way. It was impossible to focus on sucking Skeletor off but he was just helping himself. It vaguely occurred to her that now she was getting fucked pretty much the same way as He-Man below on the field.

There was no need to be jealous, her master and his old tutor were pleasing her and by the sounds coming from He-Man, it was getting a bit too much for him. But those two thrusting inside of her were just right. Evil-Lyn could feel that her efforts on Skeletor had gotten him close to ready, when he suddenly pulled out. Instead of finishing off this way, he sat down and pulled her closer. She swooned in excitement and then screamed in pleasurable delight as being roughly entered trigged a very hard and fast orgasm.

Even though she had been ready and liked it fast and rough, Evil-Lyn never before had anything quite as large as Hordak's dick inside buried inside her ass. It felt so good she could barely come down from the sensation and the two being literally heartless bastards kept going at her. It was almost like there was a contest between them who could keep going the longest.

Skeletor and Hordak kept looking at each other, almost totally ignoring her, not that she was able to pay close attention, given that the ride was driving her from mild orgasm to the peeks again and again. It was beyond perfect, especially with the often painful groans of He-Man as backdropping.

Evil-Lyn was so taken over by her orgasms that she could no even tell if it was Skeletor or Hordak that had come first. Since after one came the other immediately followed. They all panted exhausted and turned to look down where maybe dozen penises were still bouncing around a barely conscious He-Man. About a hundred more lie around him: limp but impressive in their numbers.

"You think he maybe overestimated his endurance a little?" Hordak asked as he pulled up his clothes.

"I think he did," Skeletor agreed and got dressed as well. 

Evil-Lyn looked over to her bag and the bodice. "We should take him prisoner!"

"Yes, and fast - that way we can keep a few more of those penises for scientific research," Hordak said grinning after he uttered the last words.

"Oh yes," Evil-Lyn agreed. "Scientific research is so necessary."

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Think I should be put in a rubber room? Well - let me know ;)


End file.
